1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical collecting and distributing ring, which performs electrical collection and distribution to a winding wound around a plurality of teeth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electrical collecting and distributing ring is known that is used in a motor, to provide an electric current from an inverter to a winding wound around a plurality of annularly arranged teeth (Refer to e.g. JP-A-2005-160137 and JP-A-2005-229677).
The bus rings disclosed in JP-A-2005-160137 and JP-A-2005-229677 are formed in a ring shape by bending a single linear electrical conductor, and are provided with equally spaced terminals at a plurality of locations respectively in a circumferential direction of the bus ring, so that the terminals are connected to each phase winding, respectively, of the motor. These terminals are each formed by bending the linear electrical conductor into such a U shape as to project inward in a radial direction of the bus ring. In the bus ring disclosed in JP-A-2005-160137, the terminals and the motor windings are electrically connected together by heat caulking (fusing).